


Deny Everything

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [15]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Conversations, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Happy, Miscarriage, Rain, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Natalie  
> Prompt: Denial

Deny Everything

Natalie smiled as she sat on her porch watching her kids play out in the yard. Taylor was off in California again doing god knows what and she was left here by herself or well not really by herself. Zac was here too, they had been letting him stay here since March when he and Kate had a huge argument. An argument that caused him to leave her.

Hearing the door open Natalie turned her head to see Zac coming outside, a cigarette in between his lips. "Since when do you smoke?" she asked him curiously knowing she had never seen him smoke before. Kate would have killed him if he had to be honest. She hated smoking.

"Since last week," Zac answered as he sat down beside Natalie on the porch. His eyes drifting to his nieces and nephews playing in the yard. He almost wished that he and Kate could have children but it seemed that they weren't destined too. She had been pregnant a few months back but wound up miscarrying the baby. Zac just feared they were getting too old and Kate, Kate seemed to want to stop trying. She was almost thirty-one and she knew in a few years it would be high risk for her to get pregnant anyway.

Natalie nodded, "Let me guess Taylor got you started?" she laughed knowing that last week it had been just Zac and Taylor here at the house. She had been in Georgia because of her grandpa dying and that left them there alone.

Zac laughed as he took a drag from his cigarette, "You would be correct," he nodded as he looked at his sister-in-law. They hadn't talked much over the years. He hadn't seen any reason to talk to her because she wasn't his wife nor was she his good friend. She was just someone who his brother had knocked up and married and someone who his wife was best friends with.

"I just know my husband that well," Natalie smiled though she doubted that was true. There were so many things she didn't know about Taylor. Like if he was faithful. She wanted to believe he was but there were times in their marriage when she suspected otherwise. There were times when he wasn't home as much, always finding excuses to leave to go to California and she reckoned whoever was in California was important because they were always stealing her husband away from her.

Zac went silent at Natalie's words because he wasn't sure that was true. He doubted that she knew Taylor was in California to see Michelle right now. That Michelle and Taylor had been having an affair now for a year. "I guess you do," he lied nodding his head. He felt guilty for lying but he couldn't betray his brother like that.

"Sometimes I don't feel like I do," Natalie spoke out loud not sure why she was telling Zac this. "Sometimes I just feel as if he isn't faithful to me. That I am just being cheated on when he goes away for work stuff. That he has someone prettier or better looking. I mean our spark has been gone for awhile now, even on our date nights all we ever talk about is the children."

Zac shrugged, "I doubt he is cheating you Nat," he lied again feeling more guilty this time. "I mean he loves you. He stayed with you and he loves you," he nodded though he wasn't even sure he believed it. "Now Kate on the other hand never loved me. I always felt as if she loved Isaac more. As if sometimes she wished she had married him instead of me. She'd have a better life and not get as much hate from the fans that way."

At his words Natalie went silent. She knew they were true but of course she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't let him know that Kate had confessed over the years how she wished things had played out differently. How she wished that she had chosen Isaac instead of Zac because she had, had a choice. That was something no one knew but Natalie. Isaac had came back to her after Marit dumped him and Kate was already dating Zac. She chose Zac but now she lived with regret.

"No," Natalie said shaking her head. "Kate doesn't wish that," she lied as she forced a smile. She was protecting her best friend, especially if Zac and Kate reconciled. "She loves you and she doesn't regret dating you or marrying you. She doesn't regret how things went down."

Zac nodded not sure if he believed Natalie, "The day we ended things I had the perfect evening planned for her you know," he smiled remembering that. "I had flowers everywhere even in the bathtub which was filled with water. I expected we could try for another baby and make love in the bathtub and our bed even which also had flowers on it. Instead of that she started an argument because she would be late for girls night with you and Nikki. Then she revealed she didn't want to try for a baby anymore. She was getting too old and didn't want to risk her health eventually."

Natalie frowned at Zac's words, "I'm sorry," she said honestly as she shrugged. She hated that Kate had done that especially on a night when her husband had been romantic. It had been years since Taylor had dome something like that for her and she would have loved any romantic time like that again. She sure as hell wouldn't start an argument.

Before she could say more to Zac though it started to rain hard and she stood up somehow able to get all five kids inside with Zac following behind her.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Natalie sat in the kitchen looking out the window. The kids were in bed or at least laying in their bed watching movies and now she had time to herself. She had time to think again about Taylor being gone and what he was doing.

"It's still coming down hard huh?" Zac asked as he walked into the kitchen. He had just gotten his shower so he was only wearing his boxers.

Turning her head Natalie nodded, "That it is," she said as her eyes scanned over Zac. He was wearing a pair of boxers and she hated to admit he looked good. He looked better than her own husband did lately.

Smirking as he walked over to the back door Zac opened it, "I think it'd be a nice night to go dancing in the rain," he said not even sure Natalie had heard him. He had never been dancing in the rain before but he had always wanted to try it. He had heard Kate once gushing over how she'd love to have a man dance with her in the rain.

"You are serious?" Natalie asked as she stood up and walked over to Zac who still had her back door open.

"As serious as they come," Zac nodded before stepping outside and running out into the grass. He wasn't even out here that long and he was already soaked. Soaked enough that anyone could see through the white boxers he had on.

Natalie shook her head but followed behind Zac, "This is crazy," she told him as she tried to keep her eyes on his face. She knew if she looked down she'd see things she didn't want to see on her brother-in-law. Things that only his wife should see.

"I know it is," Zac laughed before grabbing Natalie and pulling her to him. "But what's life if we don't get a little crazy?" he asked as he started to dance with her, humming some oldies song into her ear. He knew they probably made a sight to see but he didn't care right now. This was the most fun he had, had in ages. The most fun he had since leaving Kate.

Natalie smiled some knowing Zac had a point. What was life if you didn't act crazy? Dancing with him she smiled more as he hummed some song she figured was an oldies song, mainly because she didn't recognize the tune. It was kind of nice to be doing something spontaneous and actually feeling happy. Natalie couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy and the moment she moved her head to look up at Zac she was surprised to see the genuine happy look on his face too.

Biting her lip she was just about to kiss him when she heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Pulling her head and turning away from Zac she saw Kate standing there looking confused.

"I..I came to talk to Zac," Kate shrugged as she stood in the back door of Natalie's house. She was confused as to why Natalie and Zac were out here dancing in the rain but she had a feeling this had probably been Zac's idea. Natalie was too uptight for something like this.

Zac heard Kate and he looked at Natalie. He hated to admit that before she had shown up he would have kissed Natalie. He would have kissed the woman he had been having fun with. The woman who had given him the first bit of happiness in over a month. "We can talk," Zac said as he walked towards the house knowing he'd have to dry off and shower again before they did.

He'd also have to deny to himself that he wished his wife wasn't here. That he wished Kate hadn't shown up so he could have kissed Natalie.

Watching Zac walk away and soon head inside, Natalie sat down in the grass not caring that her nightgown was getting muddy. It was already wet so what was a little mud? She knew it was wrong but she almost wished Kate wasn't here. That Kate didn't want to talk to Zac. Zac had brought her a happiness she hadn't felt in years and now that was gone again. Now he'd probably be going back to his wife.

Natalie wanted to deny that Kate was here to get her husband back but there was something about Kate's voice. Something about the tone. She was taking Zac home and Natalie would have to forget their almost kiss. Natalie would have to forget this moment and go back to her supposed happy marriage with Taylor.


End file.
